Towing trailers in mud, sand and the like may cause the vehicle wheels to bog down wherein the associated trailer tow load hinders freeing of the wheels from their depressions causing both vehicle and trailer to become immovably stuck, requiring manual digging, utilisation of traction plates and the like.
Conventional arrangements for freeing bogged vehicles and trailers involve utilisation of elastic “bungee” cords which store potential energy for jerking trailers free.
However, bungee cords cannot be used for continual towing and are used only during bogging. Furthermore, bungee cords are inconvenient to deploy, typically requiring decoupling of the trailer.
Furthermore, bungee cords are dangerous in that tow balls have been known to shear from the hitch assembly under excessive forces, thereby become dangerous projectiles.
The present invention seeks to provide a mechanism which will overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.